1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pest control apparatus, and more particularly to a method and means for control of ants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some kinds of ants in some circumstances can be dangerous to humans, other animals, plants or structures. Other kinds of ants in other circumstances might be no more than perceived as a nuisance. In either case, where humans are involved, control of ants is usually considered desirable. Many arrangements including mechanical, electrical, and chemical products or combinations thereof, have been devised for insect control. It seems that most of them are intended to actually kill the insect, some with associated trapping and/or collecting provisions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,684 issued Jan. 25, 1994 discloses a receptacle containing an insect-attractant therein and a cover with insect access holes with associated electrical grids to kill entering insects which then fall into the receptacle. Considering the result to be accomplished, that device is a little complicated considering the number and nature of parts involved. The present invention is intended to provide a more expedient way to control ants in various environments.